enchatria_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Piper
}}Jessica Piper is a 2021-introduced and all-around character. She is a human and a student at Enchatria High. She is the reporter of Enchatria High, and a celebrity within the student body, editor of the in-school famous Dory Gazette blog, the former Girlisty Gossip. Portrayers She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in English. Though Spectra herself does not make an appearance in the music video for the Enchatria Girls EG Stomp, there are several different character ghost analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Tomboy" is portrayed by Catina Duscio. Character History Jessica's past is probably one of the most covered mysteries within the Enchatria Girls community. In fact, she is quite reluctant to uncover anything about her past. In her diary it's hinted that she's constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic. Until further reveal, that truth is still unknown. However, due to expressions from her behalf, like mentioning her death , it is safe to assume that she was a human at certain time, implied to be from the 19th century . What is for certain is that she once lived in the Chicago, her first home, and used to attend Chicago High, befriending who would later become her closest friend, Kimiyo Young. However, her family thought it was better to leave their world and do something very little spirits thought to: cross borders to the Spirits World. Personality Jessica is a floating mystery. She used to be shy and reclusive, whispering her phrases, hanging by herself, and comfortable with that and, in fact, benefiting of her mysterious aura to blend in and watch her stories unfold beneath her eyes, spying on the students for scoops. However, ever since the secret face of her gossip blog, the Girlistly Gossip, was revealed, she has become more outgoing and less secretive. However, she has, or used to have, a very forceful personality and she often made quick judgments and leap to conclusions without supporting evidence. She regularly created stories from loosely related details that she may not have heard correctly, which she connected by means of her own imagination. Her method of journalism ran so deep in her psyche that she couldn't tell her fabrications apart from reality. Even when they pertained to her own person, she sooner believed her own fantasies than the documented truth. It didn't help that she was an avid gossiper either, as her desperation for scoops would lead her to take what was given, no matter what. Because of all this, Spectra is one of the most controversial students at Enchatria High. On one hand, she owned one of the two most popular news sources at the school, but on the other, she has hurt more than a few fellow students by spreading lies about them. When confronted with the facts, she tended to dig in her heels. She drew the line at planting a fake story though, which is completely against her morals. That isn't to say she wouldn't publish stories she believes are true, even if they really were lies. This makes for an excellent gossip columnist, but not a friend you would want to share secrets with. As of "The Great Escape", however, Jessica experienced first hand what gossip and non-verified information could do to people and since then has built a dedication to fact that turned her world inside out, turning her from a gossiper to a legit reporter. She has matured and drawn the line between acceptable and unacceptable, renaming her blog, to Dory Gazette. But despite all this, she is seen as a kind superhuman and helps those in need of her, who can be a bit of a scatterbrain, which prevented her from seeing the damage she made, oblivious to others feelings. However Jessica is just as sneaky as she is naive, and incredibly intelligent, making it almost impossible to know what is real about Spectra, as she is also an expert at lying, making facades and arranging stories quickly, prone to trow and excuse into the fraction. Jessica is also known to easily get the truth out of other peoples which also gives her a detective/reporter complex. Her favorite food is Pizza, because it is as light as she is. Appearance Due to the fact that Jessica is a superhuman, her skin is white — almost stark white — and then fades to transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Her face is somewhat gaunt. Jessica's hair is reddish brown, with green cap with rather noticeable periwinkle and pinkish purple highlights. It is usually frisky; the ends sticking up and looking as if it were floating like a spirit (though straighter on the '''School's Out''' doll and in the CGI 3D TV specials). Her eyes (irises) are a bright lava red, with the pupils being a dark blue and the sclera or sclerae (or "whites" of the eyes) are not white, but instead a pale lilac. Her lips/lipstick are/is purple. Her fashion motif are Gothic, chains, black balls, and shackles. She wears a bracelet that resembles a silver hoop on her wrist in the artwork and on her doll, but in the webisodes, her bracelets are shackles and she wears two of them. Because she is a spirit, Jessica's skin is made of ectoplasm rather than real flesh. Relationships Family Jessica writes in her diary that her long-lost love spirits "the family's ancestral castle" but it's strongly implied that all of this was something she'd made up. Her parents are spirits, but nothing else is known about them. In her diary it's hinted that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic, though it's never revealed -- the story Jessica writes about (castles, a midnight journey across borders) is something she made up, and even began to believe it until Elsa reminded her about the truth. As per Girl Spirit, Jessica is a spirit from the 19th century. Friends Her first bio stated it as 'everybody loves Jessie P', but seeming she wrote the bio, she may be lying. In the webisodes she is never really seen hanging out with anyone and isn't immediately connected with any group of students. However, Jessica has developed closer relationships with the Cheerleading Squad, whom she seems to prefer Elsa McMorgan's silent endeavor and Rachel Finster's loyalty, as it was the latter that initiated her process to put things in prespective and change her entire bussiness plan, and showed her the ways of truth and facts. Her most recent bio states she's also quite close with Tara Glimmer, a relationship that might be inspired by the reclusiveness of the two and their mysterious spookiness, Kallie DeMew and Clyde Finster, whose interactions with Jessica are little to none in any canon. Despite this, if Spectra had to choose a best friend, it would probably her childhood friend Kimiyo Young, who was loyal to her during the years they were together, as Kimiyo found her only friend in Jessica. Both were students at Chicago High and studied together at some point and support each others deeply, and despite it being a hard separation for her, Kimiyo was the one to reassure that Jessica's family choice to move between worlds was the best. Pet Jessica's pet is a white monkey is named Chim Chim. Chim Chim's lower half is fairly translucent, and she wears a dark purple bow over right ear. Chim Chim's friends are Sir Chick A Lot (Elsa McMorgan's chicken) and Snowy (Abby Snowglode's pet wooly mammoth). Romance In Where There's a Girl, There's a Way, Jessica expressed interest in Murray Martin, a boy she'd known since eighth grade. As of Back and Better Than Ever, it is known that the two are dating. In 'Fight On', she is seen initiating a dance with a student from Hogwarts Prep. Ray "Raymond" Fenton has an interest in Jessica. The interest is mutual. This was revealed in The Great Escape. Raymond called them a ‘duo’ and on many occasions complimented Spectra, whether he meant to or not, such as saying she was smart. Jessica expressed her worries about Raymond when she stayed back at Chicago High wishing he could come with her. Jessica has hugged Raymond and kissed him on the cheek. It was also implied that with them it was love at first sight. For example, when Jessica was going to confront their principal Porter said, "No! I could lose you." Abilities * Floating: As a spirit, Jessica can float like any other ghost. * Permeation:' '''Jessica can go through solids. * '''Body-Age Imprisonment': Due to Jessica being a spirit, she is trapped within the body of the age she died at, though she is 16 in superhuman years now. Skillset * Journalism: Jessica is noted to be a good journalist, usually not getting her facts straight first, but she makes good stories and interesting ones. She eavesdrops around the school through walls and hiding and such, such as to prevent being caught, but she usually does not listen to what the peoples of the whole story and she says she leaves it to her artistic side to "fill in the blanks". Timeline * October 24, 2017: Mattel requests the trademark for Jessica Piper. * November 18, 2020: An Amazon listing appears for a Jessica Von Fenton plush doll. * March 9, 2021: A picture of a prototype Jessica doll is posted on Flickr.com. The name on the box is Jessica von Fenton. * April 14, 2021: A photo of Clyde and Lori 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Jessica Piper's first doll. * May 15, 2021: Jessica Piper's first doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * Early June, 2021: Jessica Piper's ''Friends'' plushie is released. * June 10, 2021: Jessica Piper's profile is published on the ''Enchatria Girls'' website. * June 10, 2021: Jessica Piper's profile art is revealed. * June 17, 2021: Jessica Piper partially makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Miss Independent". * June, 2021: Jessica Piper's first doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * June, 2021: Jessica Piper makes her diary debut in her 'School's Out' diary. * September 21, 2021: Jessica Piper makes her ''Enchatria Girls'' book debut in Where There's a Girl, There's a Way. * September 22, 2021: Jessica Piper is properly introduced in the cartoon through "Girlistly Gossip". * February 13, 2022: Jessica Piper makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?". * November 27, 2024: Spectra Vondergeist makes her anime debut in "Honor! Acting Cool on the Black Carpet". Notes * Jessica's first name comes from the word "jessie", which means "spirit appearance". * Jessica's surname "Piper" is Piped Piper means "from the spirit". Interestingly, while Jessica made up being royalty, the "von" part of name does suggest she's nobility. * Her birthday is October 30, 2004, meaning her sign is Scorpio. * The appearance of chains and locks on Spectra's outfits referances Charles Dickens' classic ghost-story "A Christmas Carol" where ghosts are bound to chains and locks apparently created by being bad people in life. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spirits Category:Cheer Squad members Category:Tomboys Category:Generation 1 characters